The STARS Party
by Tvrs01001
Summary: Claire Redfield's casual night at a party in the Raccoon City Police Department turns into a living nightmare. WARNING: There are some events in this fanfic that are dark or a bit taboo. Don't say I didn't warn you! :P May Contain smut in future chapters. ((Mainly Wesker x Claire.))
1. Balloons and Recruits

Disclaimer: May contain dark themes. Also, I don't own any of Capcom's characters, if I did I'd probably do things they wouldn't agree with xD

This is my probably the first Resident Evil fanfic I've worked on.. I had someone help me out with it, I hope you like it :D I already have alot of the Chapters written so I will be updating a chapter every day or every other day xD

By the way this story is a one shot story so it isn't going to be extremely long, probably like 7 chapters? Maybe? with a short Epilogue.

The story may have a few typos so i apologize for that .

* * *

 **8:17PM RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION - S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE**

Albert Wesker normally disdained parties, preferring efficiency and relative solitude. He would make exceptions for the right company, the list of which had expanded to include even that twit William Birkin. Wesker could appreciate that level of intelligence enough to tolerate the personality that came bundled with it.

He was proud of his S.T.A.R.S., and rightfully so- they were elite, truly. Some more than others, admittedly. It had taken some time to bring Chris Redfield to heel, for example, and Jill Valentine sometimes let her poorer judgment overtake her generally good instincts. But they were more than competent, and showing them off a bit was…gratifying.

 ** _Especially when Redfield brings his little sister along. She's growing up nicely._**

Claire Redfield was eighteen years old, but carried herself with a dignity beyond her years. There was none of the entitlement that teenagers typically carried with them. It may have been because she'd had to be largely self-sufficient since her mid-teens when she lost her parents, but she had a grace and maturity coupled with a well-developed, tone body. A couple of times now, she'd even managed to say something sarcastic to her brother, which gave Wesker a chuckle. Clearly, Chris was both fond of and exasperated by his little sister at times, though he still beamed at her.

Wesker stood near the corner, holding a stubby glass cup containing dark liquor, observing the party, sunglasses still in place even though the sun had set on Raccoon City. It gave him the opportunity to watch young miss Redfield without being labeled as a pervert. Not that he would have especially cared, but in his position it was better to have no titles other than "Captain" attached to him. The room was filled with colorful balloons taped randomly on the walls with one on each desk. The table by the fax machine was loaded with chips and dip, soda, beer and various bottles of expensive wine or liquor. There were two trays full of food, the aroma of different dishes emanating throughout the room. Different people from both parties were coming and going, some meeting new recruits, or simply interacting.

Claire Redfield stayed by her brother for maybe twenty minutes before moving around. She knew a lot of the cops at the party. Billy Rabbitson, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost- all people who she'd known since she was a kid. She even knew Rebecca Chambers a little. They'd briefly been in Junior High school together before Rebecca had been accelerated ahead. It felt odd to Claire that she was just starting College when a kid younger than her was earning her Masters Degree.

There were a lot of young men around Claire's age at the party, but most of them were her brothers friends. As fun as it would be to suggest she'd slept with one of them to mess with Chris, she'd held off. The only one who really had a shot was Richard Aiken, and he had a girlfriend. Claire wasn't about to steal someone else's man, and it wasn't her principal focus anyway. She wasn't the type of girl to be defined by who she spent her time with. Being defined by the powerhouse custom Ducati motorcycle that was her pride and joy- THAT was fine.

Eventually she drank enough soda to need to use the bathroom. She knew better than to ask Chris, who would either pawn her off on Jill, who had left the room with Rebecca to gather something from the first floor, or give her some vague directions so as not to be interrupted while he recounted some mission to Bravo team. She looked around and saw Captain Wesker moving to his desk. A man with dirty blond hair Claire didn't know had handed him some paperwork and he was just starting to sift through them. The stranger had a white stained lab coat and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. There was brief eye contact between Claire and the man, before he passed the door and disappeared into the hall. She quickly changed her attention back to Wesker. He seemed to have showed some irritation from whatever documents the man had given him.

 _ **I DO like a man in uniform…**_

Claire thought. Captain Wesker had a few too many years on her for her to be seriously interested; it was just a crush, really. But having some face time with the handsome captain of the elite S.T.A.R.S. unit wouldn't be a bad thing, either…

Wesker could have killed Will for his horrid timing. Did he really think that bringing such important documents to a social gathering was important? He never did have much tact. It made Wesker wonder how Birkin and his childishness ever managed to handle a semi-attractive wife and precocious little daughter. The bastard had even forced him to watch little Sherry, knowing full well that Wesker didn't want any part of the little brat.

 _ **"Behave for your Uncle Al,".**_ At least the little brat was too afraid of me to act up.

Wesker downed the last of his whiskey and suddenly became aware of someone looking at him. He shuffled the documents in his hand until they were in a neat sheaf and placed them face down on his desk. Through his sunglasses he saw Claire Redfield staring at him. A little bit shyly, which seemed a little odd on such a brash young girl with Redfield blood. His eyes shifted from her beautiful blue eyes to Chris who was bragging about one of his very first missions upon joining S.t.a.r.s. A smile formed at his lips when he turned his attention back on the redhead.

 _ **Ah. Attraction, maybe? Well, now, this little party has certainly taken an upturn.**_

Wesker stopped pretending to be preoccupied by his papers and instead freed his hand up to pull his sunglasses down so he could make eye contact with Claire.

"Can I help you, Miss Redfield?"

Claire seemed to be afflicted with a sudden case of cotton mouth, though it seemed she possessed at least some of the level of confidence her brother routinely displayed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Captain. I was hoping you could tell me where the bathroom is…"

Alcohol certainly helped one's mood. Wesker stood up graciously and gestured to the door. "The station's layout is a bit complicated, I'm afraid. I'd be happy to walk you there. We don't want you getting lost."

Claire nodded at him, her heart fluttering. For all his intimidating posturing, Wesker seemed suddenly very approachable. Maybe it just took a little alcohol to loosen him up? Claire knew that sometimes Chris brought his work home and couldn't get out of "cop mode"; maybe the Captain was the same way, and this party was good for him.

"I should tell my brother-" Claire started, but stopped when she noticed Chris was already looking her way.

Wesker looked at Chris and nodded toward the door, mouthing "Ladies' Room". Claire nodded to her brother, showing she was fine. Chris gave a firm nod back and promptly continued telling his story. The pair walked through the dark station. To Claire, it was more than a little creepy. Chief Irons had some seriously fucked up taste in art. A lot of paintings and statues of naked women, some of them being hung or burned at the stake. Between that and the old architecture, the place had a horror movie atmosphere to it. But, then, there was a reason boys and girls coupled up to go see scary movies.

Claire wondered about that. What would happen if she really hit it off with Captain Wesker? It would piss Chris off, but he'd get over that. She doubted it would turn into a relationship; maybe Chris didn't have to know. It would've be kind of hot to keeping a secret like that, especially when she knew women older than her were always gawking at him. Thinking about how envious they would be about the whole thing made her quite giddy at the idea. But there was no way Captain Wesker would have any interest in her. She was practically a kid. Either way, you should talk to him, Claire. While it's just the two of you.

"Ah, Captain, how're things going…at work?"

 ** _Smooth, Claire!_**

"I mean, with the curfew and everything, you guys are probably really busy…"

The blond adjusted the sunglasses on his face; apparently just mentioning his job triggering his "cop mode".

"We're managing."

Claire mentally slapped herself for asking a stupid question like that. She needed to steer away from the subject somehow, if there was any hope of salvaging this conversation. They passed by an odd statue holding a gleaming red gem in it's hand.

"I hope my brother isn't too much of a pain for you. I know what it's like to manage him." Claire knew that if all else failed, she could be snarky about her brother. And knowing Chris, Wesker was sure to have seen some of the Redfield stubbornness. Wesker actually smiled. It was a thin smile, but Claire could see him visibly relax.

"Your brother can be a handful. But he's a talented officer, so I can overlook some of his less charming…idiosyncrasies."

They shared a chuckle as they made their way down a wooden flight of stairs. Claire was a couple steps ahead of Wesker. He was appreciating the view. The girl had an exquisite ass. She was definitely a runner. She moved like an athlete- graceful, with fast footwork. Claire became conscious of the stare, but didn't do anything to discourage it. Being an attractive girl, she was used to men looking at her. It was just something that you got used to. You either ignored it, embraced it, or let it fill out your ego. For Claire, it just went with the turf.

She was caught up in that for a while. She didn't usually enjoy being stared at. And under other circumstances, it would have been uncomfortable. But Captain Wesker had been nothing but a gentleman to her. And if she was perfectly honest, she'd been eyeing his ass when she got a chance. He had intelligent muscle, she decided. Someone who followed a strict diet and a workout. Weight lifting, and probably a swimmer from his torso. He didn't seem to be a meathead muscle type. Like Chris.

Nature stepped in and reminded her that she still needed to pee. That was all fine and good, Claire thought, except they'd been walking for quite some time. They had passed a room that contained a large amount of file cabinets, her blue eyes glancing, some read: confidential, evidence, open cases; things of that nature. She was then lead from the main lobby to another brown door and into a long narrow hall, passing double doors to her right.

She cracked a joke to distract herself. "Geez, who designed this place? What, is there only one bathroom in the whole building?"

Claire had visited the RPD building a couple times when she'd meet Chris for lunch. She had a general idea of how it was laid out. But now they were getting into an area she wasn't familiar with. But she hadn't seen any clearly labeled restrooms, so she filed that thought away as irrelevant for the time being. She nearly jumped when she heard a jingle. She thought for a second that Wesker had broken out his handcuffs.

Instead, he fitted a key with a purple diamond decorating it, into a door on the right side of the hallway. He held it open for her to go in first. She looked at the blond, then noticed a sign above her head labeled "Interrogation A".

"Uh…this doesn't look like the bathroom…" Claire said, suddenly nervous.

"No, it isn't. I thought we might chat for a bit first," replied Wesker. "Mainly, about something I've observed that's concerning me."

Claire immediately braced for the worst. Did she miss a speeding ticket? What stupid thing had Chris done? Was he going to get fired?

Wesker let the door shut behind them as he pocketed his keys. "My job is to observe and protect. And I'm observing some…interest on your part. Namely towards me."

Claire felt herself redden. She looked away and tried to fix her eyes anywhere but on him. He didn't look exactly happy about knowing this, at least to the redhead. He was leaning against the door with one hand in his pocket, and the other against the knob, his expression was neutral and difficult for her to tell if he was upset or not, especially with the dark lenses.

 _ **Maybe he's gay?**_

He didn't seem to show any fascination when he would speak to women, even Jill, and most of the men were always all over her. But Wesker always had seemed delighted to talk to the guys, especially Chris. She shook away the thought, deeming it ridiculous.

 _ **I'm being paranoid.**_

"I…didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Captain. It's just a little crush... You know. It's natural for a girl to see a handsome guy and wonder…what if… I mean... ever since I met you at Chris' house warming party, I can't help but feel a magnetic pull between us... "

Wesker offered her another smile. "I didn't want our conversation to be overheard. Sorry for the detour. But you know…this light makes you look especially beautiful…"

Claire hadn't really noticed the dim lighting until he'd pointed it out. Or how far away they were from anybody else. Things suddenly seemed very wrong.

"I, uh, thank you, Captain, I-" Claire stammered. But Wesker cut her off:

"The problem remains that I am a police officer, and there's an age difference that some would call distasteful. It would be difficult for us to manage a relationship. And that's only from my end; it would cause you problems as well."

Claire felt immediate relief; thank God he was being so understanding. What had she been thinking? Most of the station was empty; Wesker had already said that he hadn't wanted them to be overheard. That made a lot of sense, given the subject matter. And really, the dim lighting? The building was old; Chris bitched every day about how the power was always going to some part or another of the station, when Chief Irons wasn't moving things around or adding more obscenely expensive art to his collection. How could she even be worried for a moment?

"That's really sweet, Captain. Guess it's my bad luck to have been born too late, huh?"

Wesker took off his sunglasses and met Claire's bright cerulean eyes. She felt her mouth go dry again. His piercing grey- blue eyes were powerful somehow; intriguing. She felt a pang of regret that they couldn't be together. But it was just a crush anyway. She'd had those; she'd get over it.

"I have an idea. Why don't we do this?"

Wesker closing in on her caught Claire completely flatfooted. He held her with one hand under her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. She tilted her neck to make the angle better and leaned into him, her arms gently wrapping around his waist. They lingered in a kiss for a few seconds before Claire stepped back. She hadn't drawn a full breath, since she hadn't seen it coming.

"No harm in a little kiss," she said, smiling at him. Wesker's eyes were unusually dilated and he didn't seem to have heard her comment or chose to ignore it.

But he was on her again instantly, kissing insistently, his tongue invading her mouth. Claire backed away again with a small gasp escaping her lips and began to sputter objections.

"Ca-Captain! St-"

Things were moving too fast. She didn't look where she was going and her legs struck a metal table behind her, folding her over onto the table's surface. Wesker tugged her forward again, and Claire thought he was helping her up. Why hadn't she seen before just how smashed he was? She could taste whatever he had been drinking. The redhead had tried a sip of Whiskey from Chris' plastic cup at the party prior, it certainly left the same horrid after taste that was lingering in the Blond's mouth. It was wrong, they shouldn't do this.

 ** _Please don't do this.  
_**

* * *

 **Just a reminder Wesker's pretty drunk during this time, but my intentions for him to seem cool and collected without anyone aware of how plastered he really is lmfao ...still he holds it well enough to not pass out yet :P**

Be gentle with reviews xD No hate, I do take constructive criticism. XD

I'd like to thank my friend for helping me write this out ^_^ _  
_


	2. First Flag

I hope you liked the first chapter xD Don't forget to leave reviews..if you'd like :3  
I still dont own these characters...I wish i did ._. xD

Oh, and enjoy ;)

* * *

He seized her by her red denim shorts and began to undo the button. Claire squirmed and protested again, trying to tug the garment back into place. Wesker's open palm struck her in the face hard enough to make her eyes tear.

Claire made a muffled sound of protest, while placing a hand on her burning cheek. Wesker wasn't having it; he captured her lips once more, stifling the sound and turning it into a small squeak. The sound alone was enough to spike his adrenaline; it made his groin twitch with anticipation. But he hadn't lost all reason. His instinct might have been to tear the girl's clothes to shreds, but common sense told him that wasn't going to work. They still had a party to attend, after all. Holding Claire with one hand against her neck and using a leg to pin her kicking feet down across the table, Wesker used his free hand to unzip his now uncomfortably snug pants. The sound cut through Claire's muffled protests and caught the girl's attention. His cock sprang out, fully erect, and certainly got Claire's attention.  
"You could do much worse for a first time, dear heart," he whispered to her, almost lovingly kissing her ear and neck. His pulsing, member rapped against her bare thigh. He moved quickly, almost desperately; his hand unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them off her hips. He rubbed her through her white transparent panties, feeling the outline of her pussy. She was definitely primed for sex.

That was good, because Wesker wasn't patient about this. Really, he was doing the girl a favor. He would have satisfaction, but that didn't mean it had to be a horrible experience for her. He slid her panties aside and massaged her heated entrance. Her hips began to move in time with his fingers, sending ripples of undesired pleasure through her body, warming her chest and shoulders. She felt flushed. Before she could notice, he hummed at the taste of her essence, his tongue swirling over his fingers, tasting every bit of her virgin arousal. Then he penetrated her, seemingly out of nowhere. His hand clapped over her mouth just in time to halt a scream as her hymen was torn, his length filling her entirely. Powerful thrusts followed; unconcerned with her comfort or pleasure. The pain lessened as his thrusts slowed , the invasion sending warm tingles up her pelvis. Claire realized that it wasn't for her sake; he wanted to last longer. Her torment couldn't end too quickly.

"Yes, that's right. Your first time could have been with some teenage needle dick who wouldn't even know what to do with you." The blond leaned in closer, changing the angle of penetration. He pulled her dark shirt up over her breasts, exposing her fair-sized tits. He fondled one breast gently, followed by a powerful thrust that pushed deeper into her than the others. His tongue ran greedily over her aureola before he closed his mouth around it and sucked, humming a moan against it. He had almost his full body weight across her now.  
There was no escaping, and Claire's mind and body couldn't agree on what should be done anyway. Her mind told her how wrong this was; how this older man was forcing himself on her. She'd never said yes...had she led him on somehow? Had she asked for it without knowing? No, she knew better. Although she once found herself desiring him, she never wanted her first time to be this way. Her hips were rising in time with his; her breathing had synced up with him. Physically, she was accepting what was happening. Mentally, she was rejecting it. The contrast left her powerless.

"Mmm…Not the night you planned, is it? But your pussy certainly isn't protesting!"

His free hand began to play with her clit. He rubbed it gently at first, then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, massaging the redhead nearly to orgasm. Then his hand swatted down. She squealed again, but the inner walls of her heat contracted pleasantly around his swollen member. He repeated the motion, not hitting to do damage, but the effect was the same. Claire's blue eyes rolled up into her head for a moment at the second slap at the point when pain met pleasure.

"Try to relax and enjoy yourself. You're on the pill, according to your brother. He was hoping you wouldn't be a little slut when you went off to college. If you're this tight, I guess he shouldn't have worried!" The blond suppressed a laugh and licked his lips; wiping some of the sweat formed at his temple with his arm.

He grabbed her legs and positioned them on his shoulders, changing the angle of penetration again. He thrust deeper into her, again and again, more than she could physically bare. Her body jumped with each spasm, her breasts jiggling sensually. He busied himself by kissing her gently on the cheek and closed eyelids, then whispering into her ear.

" Oh, how I've been watching you tantalize me every time you leaned over your brother's desk, giving me a great view of your ass...See what happens when you tease a man like me? Especially someone who was forbidden to have sex, in order to focus on his Career."

He gathered both her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head, making her body fully taut.

Wesker felt himself swell inside her and groaned. He gave her one last hip thrust, wanting to enjoy screwing her all he could before he felt himself climax, waves of his seed spilling inside of her. It took five waves before he was done. He sighed, with a grin on his face, then pulled out of her and gave her an evaluating gaze. He hadn't bruised her anywhere visible once her clothes were back on. Good. He enjoyed another view of her nearly naked body, glistening with sweat. She had a patch of pubic hair that she clearly kept maintained. Wesker appreciated that; keeping things neat was a habit of his, too, both personally and professionally. Such a pretty girl…

He looked down at his dribbling dick and smiled, suddenly proud of himself. He tugged a white handkerchief from his back pocket, whipping the folded cloth open.

"Getting to plant the first flag…it's a wonderful feeling. Knowing that I got inside you before anyone else. I'll definitely savor that, Claire. Ah, such a mess, though! I've got to clean myself up before we get you to the bathroom."

Claire raised her head, still breathing heavily from the attack. She was dazed; the world refused to come into focus for her. She couldn't process what had just happened to her. She felt a dull pain between her legs and she could feel the end of her cervix cramping. It took seeing Wesker wiping his blood-stained prick off for her to really understand that he'd raped her. Torn her hymen, violated her, and then, most nauseating, came inside her. It was too much to take in; too much to think about and process. She felt hot, wet tears stream down her face. How could that bastard do this? And how could he take such pride in hurting her?

Wesker sat down next to her, his face glistening and red from the aftermath. Claire sat bolt upright and tried to scramble away. Her pants around her ankles stopped her from getting too far, almost falling to her knees before Wesker seized her upper arm.

"Now, listen. This never needs to happen again. I won't hurt you," Wesker assured her quietly. He smiled at her with the most charming smile he had. "I very much enjoyed myself, and once you think about it, I think you'll find that you enjoyed yourself, too. Unless you were being kind and faked that orgasm?"

Claire bizarrely shook her head in reply. The redhead had barely been aware of the experience, and she didn't want to do or say anything now.

"Now, I'll show you to the restroom. Clean yourself up. Don't take your sweet time."

He leaned in close and kissed her roughly, his teeth sinking into her lip and sucking as he pulled away. He seized her by her auburn pony tail and tugged her head back, once again taking control.

"I don't need to remind you that I share an office with your brother every day. If you were to tell him about our little tryst, you might find that he has an accident in the field. And you…I'd rather not have to harm you, Claire. All you need to do is stay quiet. Do you think you can do that?"

Claire nodded again. Wesker pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose in response.

"Good. Now, get dressed. We'll have to get back to the party before you're missed. If anyone asks what took so long…maybe you shouldn't eat such spicy chicken wings?" His smirk sickened Claire, as she pulled her underwear and shorts back into place with shaking hands. Wesker tugged her shirt back down, concealing her breasts, then opened the door and gestured for her to walk before him. She heard him locking the door before walking beside her down the empty hall.

When she was alone in the restroom, what had happened to her finally really, truly hit Claire. She was a tough girl, but this had been something so violating; so horrific…

Claire leaned down to see if there was anyone in any of the stalls. She made her way to a one stall and sat down on the toilet. As an afterthought, she locked the stall door, thinking that there was no point. It wouldn't have kept that man out. But it still seemed like the right thing to do somehow.

She still had to urinate, but as her body went through the usual unconscious movements, she remembered.

His cum was still inside her.

Her genitals were still tender from the assault, but Claire had to get his semen out of her. She pushed, and felt some of the liquid leak out. She could have sobbed again when it landed on the back of her boot instead of in the toilet, but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing how freaked out she was. Hand shaking, she used two fingers to spread herself and help the semen out of her. It fell with an audible drop into the toilet. The sticky residue was easily taken care of with some toilet paper.

"Get ahold of yourself, Claire," she said in the strongest voice she could manage, a small hiccup escaped.

"Oh, fuck it!"

She sat there and let herself sob for a while. Not too long, because she knew that Wesker would come through that door if she took too long. She had to compose herself, and she had to decide what to do. This was a crime, but in Raccoon City, Wesker was the law. She could tell her brother, but what good would that do? He would confront Wesker, and Chris was a big man, and a good man, but Wesker was so devious and cunning that she didn't think Chris could win. Maybe someone else?

She could go to Chief Irons, maybe. He was the Chief of Police; he could fire Wesker, or arrest him, or something like that. But then Claire thought of his art collection- naked women being tortured…

She shivered. No. There was no one she could go to. Not right now. Right now, she had to clean herself up, go back to the party, and then go home. She couldn't try to deal with this right now and risk her and Chris' safety.

She flushed the toilet, watching the mixture of her blood, urine and his semen disappear. She went to the sink, washed her hands, blew her nose, and then wiped her face. She fixed her bangs- they'd become disheveled- and then drew herself up to her full height. She heard a gentle knock at the door; that was her first warning. She stared into the mirror for a few seconds, taking long deep breaths just to control her emotions. Claire could feel her eyes wanting to water yet again, she felt weak and just about ready to puke, but guilty at the same time, betrayed by her own body. She held onto her pelvis while leaning her body against the white marble sink, feeling the cramping sensation again, the blond had been way too rough on her. She even remembered him being inebriated at Chris' housewarming party. Wesker ended up passing out on the couch after losing at Monopoly against the Alpha team, yet he was the friendliest guy at there. He hadn't behaved like he had tonight, he practically acted as though tonight was his last night alive.

"Let's go Claire." The redhead heard Wesker say as he held the door ajar with his shoulder. That was the second warning.

She quickly exited the bathroom and began to walk back to the party. Wesker was with her every step of the way. He put a guiding hand on the small of her back. Claire was repulsed, but the gesture was so innocent that she couldn't even flag down anyone to help her. His once charming gesture made her stomach flutter in all the wrong ways and she could feel bile trying to urge its way up her stomach. They passed a couple of buzzed police officers in the hall- a young man and woman who were too busy eyeing each other to see that Claire needed help. There was another young officer with short light brown hair with bangs covering part of his face. He was by the vending machine and seemed to have glanced at the pair, the redhead tried to make eye contact but he turned his head before he could spot the desperation in her eyes.

For Claire's part, that was devastating- how could she come so close to help, only to be left with her rapist? How could tonight have taken such a horrific turn?


	3. Sunglasses at Night

_I wear my sunglasses at night_  
 _So I can so I can_  
 _Watch you weave then breathe your story lines_  
 _And I wear my sunglasses at night_  
 _So I can so I can_  
 _Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

 _While she's deceiving me_  
 _It cuts my security (has)_  
 _She got control of me_  
 _I turn to her and say_

 _Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades, oh no_  
 _Don't masquerade with the guy in shades, oh no_  
 _I can't believe it_  
 _'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades, oh no_

I'm done singing now.. hehehehe xD

* * *

 **9:20PM RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION - S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE**

Wesker spotted Chris immediately upon returning to the party. He smiled and nodded at the man, in what Chris no doubt was a friendly gesture. Really, it was more of an I-fucked-your-sister gesture, but that was splitting hairs. Chris didn't need to know, really. As much amusement as that would be.

 ** _You only see me like a brother because you don't know that I deflowered your little sister._**

The rest of the party, Wesker kept a watchful eye on the redhead while he enjoyed another drink, considerably more happy and relaxed than before. There was something about knowing something that no one else did that made him feel perfectly in control. Maybe that was why he'd enjoyed his time with Claire so much.

She'd offered no resistance. That had surprised him. She'd either been too scared, or had simply wanted what she couldn't bring herself to ask for. Yes, that had to be it. A handsome man with a good job- what could she have objected to? He deigned to spend time with her; she should be grateful.

Claire wanted the evening to be over. She wanted to go home, go shower until she took a layer or two of skin off, then go to sleep, so she could wake up from this nightmare.

"Claire? Hey, you okay?"

Rebecca Chambers from Bravo Squad- she and Claire had gone to school together briefly, Rebecca was quite intelligent academically, skipping from freshmen year of Junior High to a Sophomore in High school, eventually graduating college just when Claire was starting- and Jill Valentine, one of Chris' teammates, had come over to her to talk. They had both been friendly to Claire and it was nice that she knew them well enough to be comfortable around them.

 ** _I have to act natural. I can't put Chris in danger…_**

Claire managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. One of the bathrooms was out of order, so I asked Captain Wesker to help me find another bathroom. We wound up way on the other side of the station." It was a weak explanation, and Rebecca and Jill seemed skeptical, but they didn't push her for details. They probably thought that she had the runs or something and didn't want to talk about it. They chatted for a while longer about random things. All the while, Claire wanted nothing more than to crawl out of her skin. Jill passed a plastic Dixie plate full of food over to the redhead. This felt like a great way to distract her mind further, while avoiding having to talk too much to anyone, she took the plate with both hands, flashing a smile of gratitude to her.

"Thanks Jill, do you guys have some more Pepsi?" Claire wanted them to give her space without being rude.

"Sure Claire bear! Uh... I think they have some down stairs, Becky can you come with? I have to get my purse downstairs anyway." Jill scanned the room before walking away with Rebecca who had a bag of potato chips in her hand. The pixie haired teammate nodded and followed her through the door.

Chris checked on her at one point.

"Hey, brat, what's with you? You're more social than this. Something happen?"

Claire would normally roll her eyes and call him a dick or something. But tonight she really wanted to tell him what-

 ** _"I work with your brother all the time…"_**

Wesker's words hit her again, and she clammed up.

"I'm just tired, Chris. " She couldn't look at her brother in the eyes, and pretended to observe everyone at the party. She spotted Barry Burton, Chris' long time friend chatting with the same young officer that she spotted by the vending machine. Her eyes wandered around and landed on the blond attacker, he was staring right at her while drinking his forth, possibly fifth glass of Whiskey. She knew he was trying to eavesdrop. The redhead began probing her spoon into the last bit of rice on her plate, then put it to the side of Jill's desk.

Chris eyed her skeptically. "Bullshit. You're as much a night owl as I am. What's _really_ going on?"

Claire dodged the question again and tried to get away from Chris. She didn't want Wesker to even think that she'd told him anything. So she went over to Joseph Frost and swatted him on the ass. It would normally piss her brother off, especially when they playfully flirted back and forth, and it usually touched off a decent wrestling match between him and Joseph; the whole you-don't-screw-with-a-guy's-sister thing.

 **11:17PM RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION - STAIRCASE**

The party was finally wrapping up at about 11 o'clock or so. Claire had managed to keep herself together. She only made eye contact with Wesker once across the room; he smiled at her smugly. Her stomach turned. Not for the first time, she wished her brother was quicker on the uptake, and could take the small visual cues the red head had been giving him that she wanted to _get the fuck out of there_.

Finally, blessedly, Chris decided it was time to go home. They headed down the big wooden staircase together, Claire doing all she could to not skip ahead of him and drag him along more quickly.

She bit her lip, choking back uncharacteristic tears. The longer she was in this police station, the worse the situation affected her. It started to feel real- too real. She was just about to tear up again when they reached the bottom step. There was a dark skinned police officer closing up one side of the station for the night; Claire vaguely knew him. Martin, Mark…Marvin, that was it.

"Aw, shit," Chris half-slurred, as he patted his pants pockets with his hands. "Forgot my keys. Claire, wait with Marvin, okay? I'll be right back."

Claire wanted to bite his head off for leaving her before remembering that he didn't know. The traumatic event was shared between two people- her and Captain Wesker. She didn't know if she should tell someone, come to think of it. It was humiliating to think of, but the rape victims on TV always felt better when they confronted their attacker and told their story. How could she even start to tell her story? It was easy on TV- someone knew a crime was committed, and the attacker was far away from them. Besides, no one would believe Wesker of all people would have done something like that, he was such a gentleman, and that's completely out of character. But it did happen, and she hated it.

"Hey, honey, are you alright?"

Marvin's voice brought Claire out of her trance. She looked at him and started to nod nervously, but stopped short. She wound up staring at him. She willed him to understand; to either ask her to explain or to leave her alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to be rude, but that seemed a small price to pay to be left alone.

Marvin smiled at her.  
"Oh, come on now, I can't be the first black man you've seen! Or is it the uniform that's got you bottled up?"

Claire laughed- she didn't expect to. But Marvin was very disarming, and she needed to talk to somebody. And maybe, just maybe, she could work this into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, officer. The uniform does make me nervous. Not all cops are nice, you know?"

Marvin nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Let me guess: you met Chief Irons tonight, and he was a royal prick?"

Claire laughed again, but shook her head. She had heard about the pig Chief of Police and wasn't looking forward to ever meeting him. But Marvin wasn't far off!

"Well…no, I didn't meet Chief Irons yet. But there are other people…Officer, have you ever committed a crime?"

She blurted the last part out and immediately felt horrible. But she couldn't see any other way to get him talking about something on the topic she needed.

Marvin looked around; his smile faded. He put his arm around the redhead.

"Sweetheart, listen, if there's a cop in this building right now that did something, you've got to tell me. I can tell something's got you shook up…You got the same look as my daughter when she gets detention and really doesn't want to tell me."

That was it! That was her opening! Claire looked around for a way to tell Marvin without actually telling him what had happened. A clue; something! She was smart and clever; she could think on her feet. So why wasn't anything coming to her? She couldn't let despair take her down; not when she was so close!

"…Corey Hart…" she muttered. She'd crushed on him a bit as a kid, and that was only reference she could think of that wasn't too obvious. She looked at Marvin and willed him to understand.

 _ **Come on, Marvin! Sunglasses at Night!**_

He seemed to pick up on something, but she couldn't tell what he'd taken away from the reference. She couldn't stand there anymore. If Marvin couldn't get the clue, she had to just get out of here and think. "…Is it okay if I go get Chris? I'm worried he might have passed out or something. You know. From drinking."

Marvin looked at her strangely, but let her question pass without comment. He nodded toward the stairs.

"Go ahead, sweetie. And if you need anything, I'll be right here, okay?"


	4. Serum T

Enjoy _*queues sinister laugh*_ **  
**

* * *

 **11:48PM RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION - S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE**

Chris half-stumbled into the S.T.A.R.S. office and aimed for his desk. It was conveniently located next to Jill Valentine's desk. He grinned at her empty desk; she'd left her beret behind on the desk surface. He was torn between a childish impulse to take it and hide it (again), or maybe leaving her a note or something tucked into the hat.

He saw Captain Wesker's desk. It was a mess, which was odd for the Captain. He was obsessive with his workspace and absolutely hated when a book or his decor was moved in the slightest. The investigator in Chris couldn't help but go over and take a look.

His keys fell from his hand. He read the document in his hand in sheer disbelief.

 ** _Mail to the Chief of Security_**

 ** _CONFIDENTIAL_**

 ** _Attn: Chief of Security_**  
 ** _Date: July 11, 1998 2:13pm_**

 ** _X Day is drawing upon us. Execute the following procedures within one week. Prompt actions are demanded._**  
 ** _1-Lure S.T.A.R.S. to the estate, and obtain B.O.W.'s raw combat data against S.T.A.R.S._**  
 ** _2-Collect two embryos of each mutated specimens as samples and the T-virus, excluding the Tyrant. Dispose of the Tyrant._**  
 ** _3-Ensure complete disposal of the Arklay Laboratory including all personnel and test animals. Disguise their deaths as an accident._**  
 ** _When the above procedures are executed, report to headquarters for further instructions._**

 ** _If for some reason you are unable to execute the procedure by the deadline, report immediately. In case of emergency situations, report directly to the extension number 5691._**

 ** _Good luck._**  
 ** _Umbrella Headquarters,_**  
 ** _Umbrella Inc._**

Chris couldn't believe what he was reading. This was an order to destroy the S.T.A.R.S.! And not just that- it put a lot of people at risk! The Arklay Mountains were close too Raccoon City- what if the virus managed to travel to the city? He didn't know if that was possible; this "virus" was news to him, and he didn't have any idea how it was transmitted.

"That fucking traitor!"

Chris was tempted to upend Wesker's desk, then go upend Wesker off the roof. He threw the manila file folder onto the desk, caring little that the papers scattered all over and made more of a mess. He cringed when he heard the folder knock over the empty glass cup, that was at the edge of the desk. That was when he heard voices outside the office. He cursed, hit the ground, scooped his keys up, and tried to stick to the shadows.

"God damn it, Al! You should know better than to leave such sensitive material out like that! What were you thinking?!"

"William, I am perfectly capable of handling the trained mutts in my department. No one will be aware of the plans. Now calm-"

The door opened and the light flickered on.

"-down and leave things to me... Chris?"

Too late. Chris tried to recover quickly and just play it cool.

"I was just grabbing my keys, Captain. Good night."

Chris walked toward the door when Wesker's voice cut through the air:

"Chris."

Chris stopped in his tracks. Something in Wesker's tone made him incredibly nervous. A bead of cold sweat shot out of his temple.

"I don't believe I left my desk in this condition. Explain yourself, Chris. Tell me why my papers are all over the desk?"  
Chris realized he was still holding one of the papers. He had to distract Wesker while he pocketed it. It was key evidence; he had to stop the mansion incident from happening! If he took evidence to Chief Irons, even that overweight prick would have to take it seriously.

"Christ, Wesker, I'm not your maid! Pick up your own fucking desk. Now, I've got to get my sister home. You can finish bitching at me tomorrow."

Chris had the document half-folded and tried to slip it into his pocket. The paper slipped from his grip and fluttered to the floor.

"Will, put a gun on Mr. Redfield while I see what damage he's done."

Birkin drew a handgun and aimed it at Chris. "Al, I told you! I told you! This could ruin everything! I say we fucking kill him- now!"

Wesker strode over to Chris, and without pausing, threw a vicious right hand into Chris' stomach. Chris immediately doubled over and moaned in agony; even buzzed, Wesker still hit like a nuke. He'd knocked the wind out of Chris, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Hand me that paper you tried to pocket, Chris. Now."

Chris looked at Wesker through bleary eyes.

"W-what paper? I don't have a-"

Chris just started to straighten up when Wesker's booted foot struck him in the chest. He flew backward and landed hard on his back. Wesker wasted no time- he was instantly on his S.T.A.R.S. teammate with his left hand closed around Chris' throat. Without warning, he felt two more blows to his face, his eye was suddenly pulsing, and he could taste blood coming from his busted lip.

"Tell me what you know, Chris. Now!"

Chris gurgled his response as he clawed at Wesker's hand.

"Just…few…words. I swear!"

Wesker's pistol smacked Chris in the side of the head. He was unconscious before his head hit the ground.

Wesker and Birkin exchanged glances. A cold smile slithered across Albert's face. He jammed his knee into the small of Chris' back and roughly handcuffed him. Birkin approached and looked down.

"We need to know what he figured out, Al. We need to know," he said in a low voice.

The blond adjusted his dark lenses.  
"Yes, we do. I want you to go ahead and administer "Serum T" to Chris."

William couldn't help but let loose a demented giggle. He'd been dying for a chance to try this drug out. Serum T was a truth serum. It had seen some success in those with a lower IQ. Chris Redfield was a half-step above that, the scientist figured. So it would make for a good test.

"What are the side effects? If he's going to piss himself, I don't want him in my office."

William shrugged. "Dizziness, disorientation, weakness, palpitations, temporary blurred vision and lastly, an erection. It occurs almost every time, with every subject. Though it'll be hard to tell- you hit him pretty hard, so he's got to be fairly fucked up already."

Wesker ignored the remark and continued his line of questioning for Birkin. "And what percentage of the time was it effective?"

"Maybe sixty percent of the time or so."

Wesker grunted. "Not the best odds, but I don't see where there's a gamble. If it works, fine. If it doesn't there are…more direct methods."

Chris stirred on the ground and tried to stand. Wesker shifted his weight so that the point of his knee dug into Chris' lower back, eliciting a muted "crack" and causing Chris to cry out in pain. Wesker used his free hand to shove Chris' face into the floor.

"Now, hold still. It's for your own good, Chris. Do it, Will."

The scientist knelt down in front of Chris, making sure Chris could see the syringe in his hand. He squirted a quick burst of the liquid out of the tip, removing the air from the syringe. He held the needle in front of Chris' face for a moment, letting the restrained man see it; waiting for the sense of fear to appear on his face. When it was only a look of mild concern, Birkin lost his temper and jabbed the needle into Chris' neck.

Wesker got off Chris and stepped back. Chris began to shake on the ground-

"Seizure?" Wesker frowned at Birkin. "He's no good to us brain-dead. That's our last resort."

The scientist shook his head. "No. Administration of the drug causes intense pain in some patients. I guess Chris here is one of those."

-before he pulled himself to his feet. He could barely stand as it was; on his knees, he leaned his weight against the closest desk, eyes closed, breathing ragged. He looked at his two attackers through bleary eyes. He tried blinking. Once. Twice. It did nothing to clear his vision.

"Chris? Are you still here?"

Chris looked up sharply.

Claire! Oh God, no! She was in danger!

These two men were drunk and unstable. If they were going to kill him, fine, but he couldn't let them hurt Claire.

 _Click_

Before Chris could open his mouth to warn Claire, he saw Birkin holding a gun to Claire's head. He felt himself hauled to his feet in the next instant. Wesker had seized him under the armpits and lifted him like a child, shaking him on the way up so Chris couldn't tell up from down.

"No…not her, please."

Birkin guided Claire toward Wesker's desk, his pistol to her temple and his free hand in the small of her back, guiding her. She looked terrified, even through Chris' addled vision. She was pale and shaking horribly.

"No…please, no…C-Chris.." she said in barely a whisper.  
The stench of pure alcohol lingering on Captain Wesker's breath hit Chris' nose as he announced:

"So now that your sister is here, proving what horrid timing you Redfields have…maybe you feel more like telling me what I want to know, Chris?"

Chris loved his sister. But he had a duty to the populace, too. He had to hold out here. If he could just make Wesker believe that Claire wasn't a bargaining chip, there was a long shot chance that he'd let her go.

"Fuck you!"

Wesker stepped in front of Chris, smirking at him.

"Oh, you aren't my type. Your sister, though…she's got quite the body for such a young woman. Lovely big tits, and such a tight ass! And yes, I do know that for a fact."

Chris managed a laugh. "Oh, please. You're a socially inept virgin, you piece of shit."

"He's got a point, Al!" said Birkin with a demented giggle.

Wesker snapped and pointed his gun at the scientist. "Will! Enough, or you can join them. Now, do what we discussed!" The blond could feel his face warming up with humiliation, but it wasn't anything he couldn't recover from.

Birkin reared back and pistol whipped Claire in the back of the head. The first crack was sickening enough, and Claire was mercifully unconscious when the side of her face hit Wesker's desk with alarming force. She'd have a hell of a headache and maybe a concussion, but that hadn't killed her.

"Let's give Chris a show, Will. We're all adults here, after all…"

* * *

 **Yes...I definitely implied that Wesker was a virgin before abusing Claire..Also lets just say the prototype virus doesn't cope well with alcohol XD  
yea..that..uh virus they injected into him when he was still human xD...I'll walk myself out :P**

Also I hope i assumed correctly that the note found in resident evil 1 was for Wesker..sure sounsd like it was xD if not, well pretend it was damn it! xD


	5. Quick Shot

Birkin laughed. "Happily, Al! I've been dying to see her tits myself!" He pulled Claire's black shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to Chris and Wesker.

Wesker looked at Chris. "Well, Chris, whatever you may think of me, I'm not the one popping a boner at the sight of my little sister's tits." Wesker laughed while Chris realized that he was right- he was definitely pitching a tent over his sister. Birkin restrained Claire's hands in front of her with his Red blood stained, tie; Chris' erection throbbed harder.

"Talk, Chris. Now. Or don't you understand the position you're in?"

The drug that Birkin had injected into Chris had begun to work. Chris consciously tried to stop himself from talking; from saying anything of value. He felt the pull to simply blurt out all that he'd seen. Some discipline he didn't know he possessed kicked in and he finally said:

"I only read the part about the mansion. That's all I know. I wouldn't have believed it, until you two sick twists pulled this. You're both fucked up! Captain, I trusted you...You were like a brother to me..." Chris then gasped when he felt Wesker run his hand over the groin of his cargo pants, then grasp his member from the inside; it surprised him completely. The blond then pulled down Chris' cargos slightly below his hips and began massaging his length.

"Will, get her pants off. Let's see what happens…"

Claire stirred slightly but still wasn't fully conscious when Birkin pulled off her last articles of clothing. Birkin made sure to leave her legs spread slightly, so that Chris had a full view of his naked sister.  
Soon he was closer than that- Wesker had pushed him forward placing Chris's member over the redhead's entrance, swirling the tip of his length, coating her pink folds with his arousal. William pulled Claire's head forward, shaking her awake. When her eyes focused, she saw her brother about to enter her. Wesker pressed the head of Chris' cock to Claire-

"No!" the siblings yelled in unison.

-and he was inside her. Birkin stuffed Claire's panties in her mouth to gag her screams, securing them with duct tape. He laughed as her eyes welled up with tears. Wesker moved Chris' hips, forcing him to violate his sister with increasing power. Birkin grabbed Claire's breasts and squeezed hard enough to get a squeal out of her. He let go and slapped her breasts with alternating strikes, leaving the mounds of flesh pink and bruised.

Wesker stopped helping Chris thrust.

"Keep fucking her, Chris. And you, Claire- he isn't fucking a pillow now, is he? Get into the act, too."

Chris spat at Wesker and shot back. "No. You sick fuck!"

The heavy weight of a pistol met each siblings head.

"Do it, or it's the end for Claire first. Unless you're willing to _fuck her corpse_." Wesker let out a dark chuckle that sent cold shivers up Chris' spine.

Claire's eyes went wide in terror, tears welling up again. Chris looked at her, feeling sick to his stomach for this. But he forced himself to move his hips, and tried to make it as short and painless as he could. She was so warm and tight, Chris realized. He was fucking his sister, and it was so wrong. If he just thought of her as just another girl…then this was hot... But it wasn't. The thought of possibly taking his own sister's virginity made him even angrier.

 ** _Why couldn't they use Jill? I'm so sorry Claire..._**

"If I weren't married, I'd fuck her in front of her sibling. Wouldn't that be a good idea, Al? The least she could do is take care of this!"

Hearing that felt like a body blow to Chris, as he watched Birkin rub his hips against the side of Claire's head, mocking his shameful acts. He tried to block out everything, occasionally shutting his eyes. Watching the mad scientist fondle his beautiful sister, Wesker seemed to have an erection at the sight of the two siblings, and pushed it against his back, it was making it harder to hurry himself up. Then he felt it: his member swelled up. An unintentional moan escaped as he lost himself. He tried to pull himself backwards, but the blond had stayed close to him.

He finished inside Claire.

Wesker laughed and pulled Chris' cock out of his sister. A final spurt of cum shot out over Claire's tight stomach, breast and on her neatly trimmed pubic hair; some dribbled messily on the desk. She looked mortified and quickly turned her head away, sobbing quietly into Birkin's lab coat. Chris sounded defeated, too. The mixture of his semen and spots of blood from Claire's genitals made him nauseous.

"You…you sick fucks! You'll never get away with this!"

Wesker smiled at Claire, watching the terror spread across her face as she leaned back, breathing heavily through her gag. He leaned his head on his teammate's shoulder. Licking his lips, a smirk wiped across his face. He reached around and grabbed Chris' length once more, subconsciously fingering his foreskin, and causing him to twitch from the small sensation.

"That's a good boy..." Wesker whispered, as he proceeded to trace Chris' earlobe with his tongue, and roughly pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth, letting it linger for a few seconds , before turning his face with a handful of short brown hair and pressing his lips completely over the young S.T.A.R.S. member's mouth. It was as emotionally defeating as anything else that Wesker could have done to Chris. He'd just fully dominated the man, forced him to fuck his sister, and then kissed him in front of his sister, heaping further humiliation upon a very proud man. The scientist shot an inquisitive look over at the blond, surprised and amused all at once. He looked at the cum stain on his fingers. He considered them for a moment, then licked his hand.

"Mmm…your sister tasted better. But that's no surprise." He muttered while staring down at the redhead.

"F-faggot…" Claire managed to say even in her stupor. Wesker disregarded her comment.

Birkin gave his disturbed laugh again. "Uncircumcised cocks just don't last long, do they? "

"Are you rather interested in knowing something else, Chris? Should I tell him Will?" He smiled at Birkin, who was stroking Claire's ponytail.  
"I took her virginity. " He snickered at his bad wording and tried again.  
" Sorry... I meant to say I stole it. How does that make you feel, hmm?" Wesker asked.

Wesker pulled Chris away from Claire and threw him against the wall behind his desk.

"A quick shot, just like on the range! Too bad you aren't as good at screwing as you are at shooting. " He paused and eyed his desk and Claire's nude figure.  
"And you've made a mess of my desk!" He mused.  
"You're such pig, Chris. At least have the decency to clean up after yourself! Or do I have to make Claire do it? The poor girl has been through so much this evening."

He grabbed Chris by his short brown hair again and pushed his face into Claire's semen-coated stomach. How could they be so cruel to her? She hadn't done anything to them! Nothing except be related to Chris.

Hatred flooded her. Some for Wesker and some for Birkin, but she hated her brother. She knew it made no sense, but her world was out of her control, and she needed to blame somebody. Of everyone in the room, the only one who would do was Chris. He'd caused everything not being able to follow the rules; by being a dick to his superiors; by not ever using his brain! By introducing this psychopath into her life!

Chris' head was slammed into her pussy this time, hard enough to elicit a whine from her. Wesker had taken her brother's head and was vigorously rubbing it over Claire's swollen entrance.

"Clean it up, Chris. Clean it up!" He felt hard metal press against the side of his temple, reminding him that it the night wasn't over yet. He hesitated before having Wesker smash his face forcefully into his seed, some of it coating his cheek, and quickly licking all that he could. He could feel the warmth of Claire's stomach, slightly bouncing in sync with her sobs. He could taste himself and blood from what seemed like his sisters torn hymen. Wesker's grip on his hair led him up the redhead's stomach, his mouth sucking up the white residue from the her breasts. His eyes were shut just to save the last ounce of dignity he had left.

"…Will. There's a camera in my desk. I think we need to document this, don't you think?"

* * *

Hey ^-^ Almost done with the story! If there are any typos please let me know!


	6. Quite the Photographer

**Okay so hopefully there weren't too many typos in the last chapters D: I tried to find them all as best as I could!  
Sorry this is a bit short but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger :P  
**

* * *

12:25PM RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION - S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE

Claire barely felt the restraints anymore. Silent tears ran unchecked from her eyes. Eyes that had once been full of energy were now dead to the world as she struggled to process what had just happened to her. She'd been raped, first by a handsome man she'd had a harmless little crush on, and then by her brother.

 _Her brother._

The one who'd been responsible for taking care of her. The one person in the world she trusted unconditionally. And he'd violated her. He'd even cum inside her, making the violation that much more personal. Her virginity had been stolen, and even her second time with a man had been horrible. She knew that she couldn't blame Chris. He hadn't done it on purpose. And it had probably saved them both. But how could she look at him after this? She heard Birkin's insane laughter again. He smacked one of her tits, careful to graze her nipple.

"Quite a slut, aren't you? Still aroused after getting fucked by your brother! Hey, Al, she's got two other holes we aren't using…"

Claire's eyes widened. She shook her head, silently begging Birkin for something resembling mercy. He didn't seem to show any sympathy and ripped the duct tape off of her lips. Wesker reared his weapon back once more and smacked Chris's forehead, causing the man to grunt and drop to the floor with a loud thud. Birkin followed after, kneeing Claire 's head hard enough for her to fall unconscious.

"Remember William, you're married." The blond said mocking the scientist who was already unzipping his pants and filling Claire's mouth with his length and muttering something along the lines of 'I don't care anymore'. William pointed the camera down and snapped a picture of Claire. He was slowly thrusting and massaging her jaw line with his gun and whispering something to her or to himself. Eventually he climaxed and a flash went off, capturing the moment he pumped Claire's mouth full of his semen.

"And you spoke about Redfield not lasting long... Now, get pictures of me splitting her beautiful cunt, I don't think I've had quite enough of it the first time." He chuckled, knowing full and well that the scientist hadn't done anything in a very long time since he frequently argued with his wife. He knew that eventually the Redfields were going to die and become Umbrella's test subjects, so he let William enjoy himself for the time being. Wesker smirked while working on his own zipper.

Wesker gave a satisfied grunt and finished inside Claire- again. That had been three times now, over the course of almost the entire night.

Chris was barely conscious after each orgasm, Wesker pistol whipped Chris again, prompting Claire to beg for her brother's life through her new gag; William's member. That started the cycle all over again.

Claire had been vaguely conscious of a new sound. She zoned out during the trauma, trying for all the world to pretend that it was Richard Aiken or Joseph Frost, or one of the other S.T.A.R.S.- friends of her brother who might have had a shot with her, it was the only thing making it bearable. Anybody but Captain Wesker, who was just an evil sadistic fuck at this point in her mind.

A sharp slap to her tits brought her back to her horrific present experience. Wesker's cock was poised over her wet entry, fresh warm climax spilling out of her. Then she heard that sound again.

 _Click  
_  
Several pictures later and the roll of film was finished.

"You didn't get my face in any of them, did you, Will?"

"Of course not, Al. I know better than that. I did get you splitting her cunt, like you asked!"

"Will is apparently quite the photographer, Claire," Wesker told her. Horror struck her as a physical blow as she realized what was in that canister. Wesker smiled coldly as he saw her understand.

"I'm going to store this film in an evidence locker here. There are some rather…unflattering photos of you, your brother fucking you, and a "mystery man" filling you up in an apparent gang bang. If you  
breathe a word to anyone, these photos _WILL_ surface. You won't find my face or fingerprints anywhere on them. So it will be "I wonder who fucked Claire Redfield", not "evidence". Do you understand?" The redhead hesitated before nodding with tears welling up in her eyes.

Birkin placed the film in a black canister and labeled it as "Film X", leaving it for someone in the police station to find.

"Now what do we do, Al?" Birkin asked of Wesker, who was watching Claire cry quietly after gagging up cloudy spit on the desk, and watching Chris sit on the edge of the it, defeated


	7. Shoot Me and You'll Never Know

"Now you sick bastards rot in prison."

Claire perked up- she couldn't believe it!

Marvin was at the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office, his service gun trained on Birkin, who kept his gun on Claire.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Claire. I had to think about your clue. But you're going to get justice."

Wesker stepped forward. "My advice to you, Branaugh, is to forget what you saw here. Only one person needs to die tonight. You're…competent at your job. I've got use for you yet. And if you think going to Irons will help…well, he's an embezzler and a sexual predator. Hardly an upstanding police officer like yourself.

Chris dove at Wesker, throwing himself shoulder-first into him with all his remaining strength. The blond's head hit the wall hard enough to crack the plaster.

"Al!" William screeched. He turned his gun on Branaugh. The gun barked once, and a bullet flashed out and missed Branaugh's head by a quarter of an inch.

Branaugh fired back, and his aim was true. He struck Will in the right shoulder, sending his weapon flying.

Chris was lying on the floor, unable to get up by himself. Branaugh looked at Wesker- unconscious. He quickly untied Claire. He took off his uniform shirt and gave it to her to wipe herself up with. She nodded at him vaguely, her mind elsewhere, understandably. She was still crying, but her mind seemed intact.

Branaugh unlocked Chris' cuffs next.

Wesker's pistol rang out, and Branaugh fell to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes.

Then came another shot. It caught Wesker in the shoulder, just barely nicking him. Claire had retrieved William's gun and had it trained on Wesker. William tackled her. She rolled over, flung the stringy man off her, and fired.

Dead.

Chris dove for Wesker again, the pistol lost in their struggle. Claire couldn't get a clear shot at Wesker. Chris was still influenced by the drug and the beating; Wesker was wounded. They tumbled below the desk. Then:  
Crack!

Wesker stood up. He calmly picked Claire's shirt up off the desk and tied it around his shoulder wound. Claire aimed the pistol at him. But he looked her in the eye, and she froze.

"I'll let you live, Claire. You can try to shoot me…or maybe you can still save Chris. Shoot me, and you'll never know. He'll be dead by the time you manage to actually hit me. I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'll let you go.

…

After all, I got laid."

Birkin came out of nowhere and tackled Claire. He was scrawny and Claire might have been a match for him normally, but she was exhausted mentally and physically, and he managed to subdue her. He squeezed her throat until she passed out beneath him.

Chris roared and charged at Wesker, but between his wounds and the serum, it was child's play for Wesker to throw a knee into his sternum, then elbowed him in the head to knock him out yet again.

Wesker wiped blood off his lip. "You carry Claire. I'll take Chris. Let's take them down to the labs. We aren't done with the Redfield's just yet… I don't think we've ever experimented with inbred subjects..." Birkin's laugh echoed as they made their way down the corridor, Wesker dragging Chris against the ground, and Birkin cradling Claire, bridal style with a sick smile on his face. 

* * *

**:3 almost done!... I forgot all about uploading the last two chapters .**


	8. Epilogue

**1998 - RACCOON CITY POLICE STATION EPILOGUE**

"Sherry!"

Claire ran frantically through the halls of the police station, trying to find the lost little girl. Claire was strong- in the back of her mind, she knew that she remembers this place, and the horrific things that had happened to her here. She forced those thoughts away. She couldn't let them stop her- she _HAD_ to find Sherry and Leon, and get the hell out of here!

Her groin throbbed for an instant as she passed the all-too-familiar room where her horror had begun. That stupid fucking party. She couldn't believe it herself. She was a victim, for sure, and she'd let Chris feel her wrath for months. It hadn't been his fault; she understood that intellectually. But emotionally…how could her brother have violated her? And couldn't he have fought harder against Wesker? Maybe he'd wanted to fuck her all along.

 **No! Chris isn't like that! I have to find him, too! If we're ever going to be a family again…**

Wesker was the bad guy. Wesker had raped her. Not Chris. It was Wesker, and Birkin.

 **Birkin?** Claire clapped a hand to her mouth.

 **No…then the girl I'm helping…her father is that fucking psycho! No!**

Claire could remember reading the newspaper, a few days after being discovered with Chris, down in the laboratory owned by Umbrella.  
Marvin was discovered dead that night and the police department sent out the S.T.A.R.S team out in search of Chris and Claire. Originally, they were told that they had a connection to Branaugh's murder, later to be told that Jill and Rebecca saw something wrong with Claire and that there was no way they would have been in bad terms with the officer. The search for them continued but she remembered being injected with substances, being locked in kennels down in the basement. Thankfully, the redhead hadn't been forced to have sex with her own brother again, but she could hear them possibly torturing him the entire time.

He was always screaming in the middle of the night, in the cage adjacent to her. Chris didn't talk often either. She would repeatedly ask what they were doing to him. At time she would hear her brother grumble a few words after being thrown into the cage. He'd say things like "they're prepping", " they aren't done with us yet", and "just give in to Wesker for our sake." But he wouldn't put up much of a conversation. After a while, everything was just moving by fast. One minute she was nude in front of Birkin being fondled, then injected with something and thrown back into the cage, the next she was being pressed with questions in a tall incubator being filled with water that was at a low ten degrees Fahrenheit. They repeated the process to Chris but she noticed he would be in their room for quite longer.

A week went by and they had finally apprehended Captain Wesker and William Birkin for kidnapping, torture and murder. Unfortunately they were released on probation for good behavior, to later plead guilty for rape after discovering " Film X" in the evidence locker by accident. She never understood why they were released even after being in court and recounting the torture her and Chris had gone through. Chief Irons had allegations of him being a sexual predator, and was shortly arrested a day later. They found quite a few pictures stored in his desk ; the major's daughter, Rebecca Chambers, and Jill Valentine; all pictures captured with secluded cameras throughout the women's locker room.

Even months after being discharged from the psych-ward, and multiple appointments with therapists she couldn't stop blaming Chris. Just a week after her brother had been cleared from the hospital he just wanted to pretend nothing had happened and went back to work. He ended up leaving town with Jill and Barry after attempting to expose Umbrella to the press.

According to Leon, the day he went to collect his RPD uniform, he spotted the three S.T.A.R.S. members leaving. They told him they were off to the Umbrella HQ to expose the truth. It had been shortly after they were discharged from the team. Everyone dismissed them as if they were absolutely insane, not believing a word they said. Even after Birkin and Wesker were locked away the outbreak was somehow still inevitable. Maybe they were bailed out before everything went to shit. Had she known, she wouldn't have come back looking to reconcile with Chris. She knew Chris couldn't look at her the same, Jill did check up on her; only because her brother couldn't bring himself to call Claire.

The whole town was overrun by zombies, the phones weren't functioning and she needed to find out where Chris and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. had gone, Leon wasn't exactly informative when it came to details. Claire stopped running. She had to help the little girl. She knew it was right. The girl was innocent in all this. She'd even said that she didn't see her parents much. But she was still the product of that sick fuck's breeding. How could Claire look at that little girl and see innocence?

Her mutated father was chasing her. What if this new version of Birkin didn't care about his marriage, and decided to fuck Claire instead of forcing her to taste his manhood? If he wanted Sherry…maybe Sherry would lead him away, and he wouldn't bother Claire.

Claire began to sob, beyond conflicted and grief-stricken. What her heart and what her mind told her were two different messages. She stumbled into that room and let herself sob. Not much time passed before she heard something outside in the hall. She flipped the lock on the door knob and scanned the room, spotting a green leather-bound book on Chris' desk and under it was a strange golden emblem. Her curiosity got the best of her and she knew right away that it was his journal, he would write in it every night, since he was 16, god only knew how he managed to make it last that long. She heard stumbling once again, it didn't sound like a living being either. New found tears were quickly wiped off of her face as she put down her Beretta and drew the green journal up to her line of vision.

 **I want to know, I want to know if he enjoyed that night. If he just used Wesker and Birkin to cover his sick demented mind... What had he meant that night in the kennel?**

Her eyes welled with tears at the thought. Her fingers gathered a pile of pages as she flipped through the journal for the date of the worst day of her life.

 ** _July 16_**

 ** _"I'm not sure how I'm even writing this... I'm just glad we managed to get away from Captain Wesker and his lunatic for a friend... William Birkin? I can't believe they forced me to fuck Claire. Whatever that 'Serum T' drug was, must have given me a raging boner or something because there's no way in hell, no goddamn way I'd ever want to fuck my own SISTER! I did hear them mention some side effects.. I'm just glad Marvin was found...his death wasn't in vain, but I can't look at Claire in the eye... She saw...she felt everything. I wish I had been strong enough. That goddamn drug. DAMN IT, I apologized later that week after being rescued and she just cried, her dead soulless eyes glanced once at me but I could tell she wanted me dead. After she took a bath she tried her best to cover herself up, a hoodie and sweats, her face was red and blotchy and I knew she scrubbed the living shit out of her skin to just feel clean again... She didn't let me hug her when I tried to be comforting. Why didn't she tell me that she was raped when I asked why she wasn't as outgoing as she always was at a party?!..."_**

Claire flipped the page with a nervous hand, while reading the rest of the passage on the back side of the paper.

" ** _-That would've stopped Wesker and Birkin from trying to test on us...Trying to brainwash me into thinking Claire was just some random girl. They wanted me to get her pregnant... I knew they injected me with numerous things..even after I fought them just so that they can lock me back up instead of forcing me on her. I offered to suck someone's dick just to spare her life. Wesker kept telling that guy William that he wanted to fuck Claire because ever since losing his virginity feeling anything close to her 'pussy' would be good enough. I.. shamefully offered to let him take me and get his release... I was in so much pain...they injected me with Serum T before Wesker made his way with me... I felt myself have a fucking seizure, and that sick fuck came and LAUGHED and told Birkin that fucking my ass felt so much better, especially because it was ME. They injected me once more to collect a sample of my sperm, jerking me off into a goddamn cup and telling me they were going to use a turkey baster just for shits and giggles and shove it straight into Claire's cervix."_**

 ** _July 17_**

 ** _"..I regret calling my own team to escort her out after I woke up to Claire trying to cut my dick off... I'm just so glad Jill was understanding, she took Claire to the hospital, I'm not sure what's going to happen after... Claire please forgive me...I still don't know why she keeps accusing me of wanting to ..fuck her, for fucks sake I'm with Jill! Not to mention, I'M NOT INTO INCEST! I'm glad she's going to get the help she needs..."_**

Claire dropped on the office chair and sat in disbelief with held her hand up to her mouth, she found her closure. She knew Chris wouldn't have wanted that, or wanted to hurt her. She had no idea they had drugged him at all in the office, although Chris mentioned it numerous times, she still found it unbelievable until now. She turned through a few more pages, and saw a passage consisting of someone else leaking the T-virus, causing an entire outbreak in the Raccoon City forest.

 ** _July 25_**

 ** _"We found out that the Arklay Mansion was full of monsters and zombies...the hard way. Although we thought it was abandoned because of its conditions, everyone dismissed Wesker's accusations as a lie. No one could trust him! Especially after the...disgusting ordeal. Turns out Umbrella was behind everything. Rebecca told us about James Marcus spreading the T virus...I have to call Claire to make sure she doesn't come looking for me if I go missing... "_**

 ** _July 26_**  
 ** _"We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. Jill suggested not to tell Claire about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. She's back at her college campus..she should be fine..._**  
 ** _Please forgive me Claire bear..."_**

Leon was desperate for ammunition at this point. And he'd found some in the damnedest places so far. Right now, he was hoping to find a seized gun in an evidence locker, or some bullets. Anything would help.

He finally cracked one of the locked drawers. A black film canister rolled toward him. He picked it up.

"Film X? I wonder what's on it? I found that dark room earlier… ?" He pulled an empty gun that was with the film, but it was empty, and useless to him. The rookie cop started for the door with his current gun ready to aim at whatever would pop through the door. He saw a zombie crawling towards him, moaning to taste his flesh and reaching with rotting arms. Leon ran as fast as he could passing the creature and then turning the corner. He spotted the room he had been in before.  
"Perfect. Now to develop this thing."


End file.
